


Aggiungere Un

by Faint_Harlot



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faint_Harlot/pseuds/Faint_Harlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random, loose blurb, inspired by "Drumming" - Florence + the Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I have writer's block, I write more. Dribbles. Leftovers. Mentions of Episode 29 and slight others.

_Uno_  
Sometimes, it’s nice not being the only one to awaken with the dawn. I figure you have experience with rising early, what with the rituals, meetings, and the necessity of the royal presence. At least, that’s the impression I got when being a part of the Special Forces.

You in your dresses and I in my armor: It’s almost the beginning of a bad fairytale for children.

Then I realize it’s silly to think about at all.

  
_Due_   


I think you might be a better shot than me.

And it’s irritating.

  
_Tre_   


On that note, Doc is always spinning and tossing you during battles.

It’s fighting, it’s nothing.

It’s—

Always –

It’s just annoying.

  
_Quattro_   


I’m a bit concerned that you’re beginning to distract me from my workouts. You’re there in the morning, making tea and sewing while doing all these other little things that you do. It’s difficult to explain.

Some of them are simple, like sweeping, and then other times, you just sit down and take apart your gun with the tiniest fingers I think I’ve seen on a person. No, really. Who taught you how to do that?

Because it wasn’t me.

Not that it matters, you’re just cleaning it and that’s completely necessary. Perhaps these are irrational concerns.  
Except when you clean mine, and I never ask you to do it.

This is where the problem lies, because once your fingers start moving, my crunches stop. My mind halts.

Scratch everything I said: This is definitely my own issue.

  
_Cinque_   


P.S. – When you’re writing letters late at night, you should wear a thicker sweater.

The main deck is cold at night.

  
_Sei_   


The fact that you can tell the age of a sample of liquor and where it was bottled just by sight and smell is weird.

And strangely –

Erm –

Attracti—

Interesting?

Must be the ‘royal’ thing.

  
_Sette_   


Lately, I’ve had less sleep than usual. Thinking more. Much more.

When I explained it to Luka, she laughed (of course) and said it was emotions. That it was lo—a feeling that isn’t wrong to have.

It could be heartburn.

Or heartbreak.

  
_Otto_   


Luka finds it hysterical and ironic that I am bothered by Doc, of all people. Apparently, she was waiting for me to snap at Marvelous for getting too close, not the kind and gentle Hakase.

And for the record, I wasn’t being out of line, because cooking doesn’t require gentle touches on the arm and it certainly doesn’t mean that you have to flash these giddy, stupid smiles. It’s unnecessary.

Normally you come to me – but now your tears and fears fall on his ears.

  
_Nove_   


I wasn’t aware that you nearly kissed Gai while my idiot captain and I were repairing our damage to the ship.

Good thing you didn’t; I would have broken his arm.

But only for your sake, because obviously that would have been a disaster and you wouldn’t have liked it.

Not one bit.

  
_Dieci_   


Vaguely, I wonder if you’ll ever have to rule again. What you will do after the Captain’s dream is complete. That would mean that we’ve thought about dreams and life after this. That we’ve lain awake and conjured scenarios and looked toward the future.

You have a job to do – one that I don’t want to think about. And me, well, I don’t think I deserve what I’ve been thinking of. Our dreams won’t converge or cross; you will go one way and I another.

Insides twisting. I know I’ve lost you – and to someone kind, domesticated, and stable. Things you want and need with qualities that are logical. When you smile at me, all I hear is rushing and roaring, the thundering of an army’s advance.

Sopping with angry sweat, my weapons splinter everything within my grasp.

 _&_  
.. . . and in that dazzling hall of light, upon red carpets and among hallowed, desolate eaves, you’re speaking things I cannot understand.

“I cannot rebuild alone, Joe-san.”

Somehow, some way, another chance fell into my lap: The drums swell again.

“Stay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doc's point of view.

Uno

I become nervous thinking about it, but when it’s just you and I in the kitchen, my heart skips a beat. Or three. You’re always so gentle with your touches, and while preparing your tea, you ask if I need help with breakfast.  
I always say no, because I know where you want to be.  
I’m convinced that many mornings, you two don’t even know I’m awake. You’re too busy lost in your thoughts.  
Lost in one another.

 

Due

You’re pretty, you know; I don’t think you realize it.  
Every time I want to say it, he’s there. Everything has ears.  
I think he knows, too. His cool, steady gazes says  
“Do it. I dare you.”

 

Tre

Once in a while, I mumble stupid things.  
When I caught you yesterday and you slid down, feet touching the ground daintily, I murmured that you were graceful. I never know if you hear me or not, and I don’t know if I want you to.  
But I think he did.

 

Quattro

I was floored when you walked up to him, sword in hand.  
 _No, you should say no. But you don’t._  
After a long stare, in which I wonder just what was said without words, he smiles in that stupid, rude way and steps back.  
When you fly at him I cry out and cringe.  
When I look, I realize you’re both locked in a dangerous dance, and I marvel at how he won’t go easy on you.  
The point of her sword brushes his face and he halts. He exhales. There’s a light in his eyes, a hissing fire.  
I believe this is the most emotion I’ve seen from him.  
Oh, I hate it.

 

Cinque

I always offer to walk you into town.  
But I’m either making breakfast, or you’re already halfway out the door with _him_ , always beaming.  
I blame the Captain; I don’t think he’s on my side.

 

Sei

All Luka said to me, with a sigh and a ruffle of the hair, was that we never fall in love with the people we are supposed to.  
Knowing me as well as she does, she gives me a hard look, and silently admonishes me for believing that I’m the only unrequited love.

 

Sette

I bet we could be happy together.  
I listen, and I’m polite. I’ve always wanted a family. I may not be strong, but I’d like to think I’m smart.  
You’re soothing, graceful, and charming.  
I’d grow old with you.  
I would. 

 

Otto

I don’t know what’s happened between you two, but it’s tangible. It’s heavy. I can feel it when he walks in the door.  
Your small fingers are on my arm, silently indicating that I stop pouring. The art of tea isn’t as easy as it looks.  
But the world stops, and a moment freezes in time between the both of you.  
There is enough pain in his gaze to make me feel very, very small.

 

Nove

Even though I knew about the “marriage” plot from the beginning, that didn’t stop me from snorting quietly.  
You and Gai. Pfft. At least in confidence, I think I would be a better husb-  
I mean-  
. . .  
Nevermind.

 

Dieci

I hate to think of this as a game – it makes me feel guilty. Still, I always told you I would be willing to help you in any way that I could. After the Captain’s dream is complete and we try to figure out what to do with our lives.  
Maybe you will decide to settle down – after all, you’re still a princess, right? Don’t you want that back?  
Announcing your decision, I lack the words or the spine to protest.  
In the end, I realize that is the problem. 

 

&. 

 

. . . and in the abandoned, desolate throne room, you speak soft and firm. Your heart open to the world, to the crew, to us, you look at me and I know I’ve lost you.

“I cannot rebuild alone, Joe-san.”

Though it hurts, I watch his expression change. And I understand, finally, the mistake I have made.

“Stay.”


End file.
